Neko no Vampire
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: He's my friend that nobody knows… and in this world where vile vampires exist, it can't be helped to be accused as such. Now that I think about it… there could be some truth to it.
1. My Stupid Cat Named Sasuke Neko

I just re-scheduled things and I thought that I will be releasing undue-to-be-released fics. And I hate myself for it. Anyway, welcome to **Neko no Vampire** and it's for my SasuNaru fandom… and maybe I can write shorter chapters to make the fic LONGER in chapters! Well, if I can… that is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I'm tired of writing this disclaimer because we all know the oKami who owns Naruto-sama! Facts about 'my' vampires are roughly based from all and selected ideas and hear-says available.

Warnings: Subject for being labeled as EXPLICIT! Something that is "**showing or describing sex openly: **portraying nudity or sexual activity in an open and direct way" based from Microsoft Encarta Dictionary. Though I won't really be focusing on that. It also has swearing and perversion issues… so… you know what's next.

I may also use few Japanese words… but there will be translations, dun worry. I just wanted to use them so it'll sound cute! Kyun~! A kitty bubbly Sasuke rocks! Sasuke-centric…

**...**

Summary: He's my friend that nobody knows… and in this world where vile vampires exist, it can't be helped to be accused as such. Now that I think about it… there could be some truth to it.

**...**

—

**Namikaze Residence**

**Sunday, 7:30 AM**

—

_Hello, my name is Namikaze Naruto and I am living in a world where vampires exist. Not that we are willingly co-existing with them, it's just that they are simply lurking around the corners and we don't even know if everyone walking at the daytime streets are all humans._

_I'm here at my room right now… sleeping err— I mean pondering at my bed about things. And I really feel that something is off and there will be things that could e destroying this peaceful Sunday morning…_

Naruto stirs a little and feels something… implicitly trying to feel his crotch, a knee guiding itself along his thighs. The blond starts to open his eyes… feeling that the knee is gently caressing his jewels.

A tinge of gleaming red and shining white takes his attention. He shoots them wide open to see a dark figure above him and sees a face with red eyes and long white fangs inches away from his own. He then shoots his arms to push him away, _unintentionally screaming like a girl_, "Ahhh! Get the fuck away from me!"

A loud smack!

"Ouw! My teeth! Ah! The contacts hurt!"

**Neko no Vampire**

**Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: My Stupid Cat Named Sasuke-Neko**

"Eh? Is that you, Sasuke?" Naruto rises from the bed and finds a raven haired squirming at the side and… well, kneeling between his widely opened legs. The blond watches him some more and then the guy puffs at Naruto's face, "Naruto, you're so rude! You broke my props!" The raven guy pouts and holds his closed fists near Naruto's chin as if trying to show something. The brunet has childish tears forming at his eyes and a cute blush.

Naruto glares at those onyx orbs and twists his lips to give him a gangster pissed-off look…

Sasuke's cat ears twitches and folds in apology…

_Seriously, how can he control fake cat ears' movements…_

"Oi, Sasuke. Never do that again. You're only getting yourself hurt." Naruto flips the blanket over Sasuke's face but the brunet flips it off, "I like the sound of that, Naruto-kyu. You seem to worry about me…"

He leans forward, his nose touching Naruto's causing the blond to blush, and shoots his arms down… touching Naruto at the wrong spot. The blush on Naruto's tan cheeks disappears in an instance and he closes his eyes in annoyance, "Sasuke… get off the bed…"

The raven has a mischievous smile plastered on his face as he stirs his hand above Naruto's crotch, gently running his finger at the blond's dick beneath the sheets and clothing.

An angry spark…

"WHEN I TOLD YOU SO TTE BA YO!" Naruto gives Sasuke a hard sucker punch straight in the face!

—

**Namikaze Residence**

**Sunday, 8:00 AM**

—

Naruto is at the table, eating his breakfast and thinking about the unfortunate turn out of events…

_Yeah, that was Sasuke… my friend that no one knows. He only appears when my parents are not home just like now. They're both in a business convention and I'm stuck here at the house with that hentai neko (pervert cat). Seriously, he wears mere cat accessories but he can actually make them move as he pleases… his ears and his tail. And he adds 'kyu' to my name every time he calls me. And it pisses me off!_

_I have never met someone who knows Sasuke… his possible neighbors, his possible relatives, his possible middle school friends… no one. I'm the only one who seem to see him… maybe he is a vampire like what my mom is saying… lurking around and waiting for a perfect timing to strike and kill me. But he always has his chance… why doesn't he do it?_

_It's not like I wanted him to, though._

_It's been months ever since Sasuke-neko has come to my door. It was a night when my parents were gone and I was all alone. I heard some scratching at the back door and so I opened it to check things out. I found him weakly lying there… stretching his arm with his last drops of energy, saying…_

"_Tasukete… Onigiri-sama… (Save me… Master Onigiri…)"_

_I found him stupid and harmless and so I decided to take him in and cook some onigiri for him… which appears to be a very BIG mistake for me…_

Sigh…

_But it feels nice to have someone in the house with me._

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Naruto-kyu! The phone is…" Sasuke calls from the floor where he is comfortably coiled up like a domestic cat. Naruto pops a vein seeing him down there, his porcelain fingers playing with his tan toes, and stands from his chair, intentionally stepping on Sasuke's stray finger at the floor as he goes, "Hai, hai. (Yeah, yeah.)" Sasuke _purrs_ but Naruto ignores him.

Naruto reaches the phone and answers in a rude voice, "Moshi moshi. Namikaze Residence."

"Naruto-kun… are you doing something?" Naruto's invisible dog ears perk up upon hearing the voice of one shy cute girl and changes his mood, from annoyed to cheerful, "Ahahaha, Hinata-chan. Nothing really, what about it?"

"Oh, can you come with me to the mall right now? It won't be long." Naruto begins to drool and sways a little, speaking with his singsong voice, "Sure, Hinata-chan~. I don't mind if it takes the whole day, though~."

Sasuke walks to the hallway where Naruto is and hears the appointment that has been agreed. He glares and purrs madly… enough for him to get noticed through the phone. The girl whimpers, "Anou, Naruto-kun. Is that a cat?"

Sasuke charges at Naruto and the blond trips over with so much force, "Ahhhh! Sasuke! What are you doing! Stop biting my hand!"

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Get off, dammit!"

A loud thud and a cat whimper…

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"W-What happened, Naruto-kun?"

"Uhh, nothing. It's just Sasuke… my stupid cat."

—

**Konoha Center Mall**

**Sunday, 9:00 AM**

—

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiles sweetly and waves at the approaching blond as she comes running to him from there rendezvous spot. Naruto smiles at her and waves… with his thoughts going wild.

_Up down up down! I can stare at those watermelons all day. They're so full… makes me wanna touch them!_ Naruto dirtily gazes at Hinata's bouncing breasts as she runs to him… only to trip as a flash of a small figure runs across at her feet. She yelps and Naruto gets to catch her, "Hinata-chan!"

Blob…

"Ahh…" Hinata moans at the hard squeeze.

_Ore ga totemo lucky janai ka (I'm very lucky, ain't I?)!_ Naruto's soul suddenly flies on air that very moment… but he has to come back to stay longer with Hinata, though.

"Daijoubu ka (Are you alright?)." Naruto says, restraining himself from going on his pervert side while holding Hinata… one of his hands accidentally cupping her big breast. She blushes and he assisted her in standing up, crossing her arm at her chest after Naruto let goes.

"What was that?" She looks at the dark corner where the dark shadow could have gone to.

"Uhh, that's probably nothing, Hinata-chan." Naruto laughs out and Hinata nods before walking away. Naruto watches her sway her hips as she walk, staring at her ass as he remembers the feeling of her breasts…

_This is way better than being with Sasuke._

—

**An alley somewhere the city**

**Sunday, 6:45 PM**

—

Naruto and Hinata are walking home now and the brunette is walking beside him, "Thank you for the help and time, Naruto-kun." Naruto then smiles and rubs a finger under his nose, "That's not a problem, Hinata-chan." He closes his eyes and continues walking happily.

Hinata twitches and fishes for something in her pockets. She draws out something but it slips through her fingers, "Oh, no!" Naruto hears her and sees her kneeling down, basically looks for something at the dark. The blond can see her cleavage and his eyes are willing to go down some more. He walks to her while grinning, "Hey, Hinata-chan, what are you—?"

Something heavily descends between them and the two get out-balanced by the impact, making them sit on their asses. Someone is then standing above the small crater, facing Hinata with his head bowed down. Naruto gulps at the odd aura the guy is producing…

"That's it! I've had it…" He says and then looks over his shoulder to see scared and trembling Naruto…

"And I'm gon'na punish you…" Naruto gasps in terror as he sees the dark guy grow long fangs and red eyes…

"Human."

_A… a vampire…_

[End of Chapter 1]

Seriously, this is undoubtedly shorter. ^_^

Thank you for reading… please review. +.+

**Preview: Chapter 2: The Dawn of Resistance**

"Sasuke! Where are you!" Naruto runs along the alleys, calling for his mysterious friend. He calls for him again as his tears start rolling from his eyes, "Sasuke! Answer me tte ba yo!"

"Oh dear, a trapped rat, isn't he?" Naruto stops running and freezes at his spot. Then a pair of red eyes shows up behind him and a clawed hand runs gently at his neck, "How about we take him for dinner?"

"Ah, Yayoi… you do have tastes for exotic food, don't you?"


	2. Dawn of Resistance

Huh? Wha—? Hiya! I'm back! Or more like, Neko no vampire is back! ^_^ Haha! I just don't know what kind of excuse should I give to you guys because I can't hide it that I have been updating some of my stories… but not this one. Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you'll like it as much as you like the debut.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto and even if I wed myself with that oKami… I can't get it. ^_^ So yeah, no improvements about the copyright…

Warning: Yeah, there's these perverted Naruto scenes but yeah… perverted Sasuke-neko coming up I guess… just watch out for it. Lemony things happen and we all know we crave for it.

_Naruto went with Hinata that day and a weird shadow seems to disturb them. Just before Naruto gets to peek within Hinata's shirt, a vampire jumps down from the skies! What is a Naruto gon'na do!_

—

**Unknown Alley**

**Unknown Time and Day**

—

"V-Vampire!" Naruto can't help but to scream and practically run away from… but something hard seems to hit the back of his head… and all he has heard is the voice of his sweetie, "Naruto-kun! No!"

_Ah, fuck…_ Naruto finds himself lying at the same-looking street where he last saw Hinata. He looks around for the busty babe but she's nowhere to be found. He staggers as he walks around the dark alley and hears scary rustling behind those bins filled with rubbish. Naruto gulps and calls out, "Sasuke? Sasuke-neko, is that you?"

Two shadows run in front of him as his eyes seem to get pinned at the dark horizon behind him. He then walks forward some more as the wind starts to blow harder and colder. He clutches his brown dusty coat nearer and starts running towards without a certain place to go to… as he gets lost in the darkness of the night.

"Hey, look… it's a lost rat…" The blond twitches as he hears a voice of a strange being nearby… as if preying at him in expertise. _What the fuck is happening? I mean… Hinata-chan is gone… and I just saw a vampire. They are real… Sasuke… Sasuke, just when I need you, you hentai neko!_ Naruto starts sniffing in so much fear… until he gets paralyzed by it as he sees a shadow with red eyes standing before him.

"Hello, baby rat…" It slithers its tongue and walks towards Naruto like a vicious dog and another one hops behind him. The two beings jump at him but he ducks down and rolls away from the two. As they accidentally collides with each other, Naruto runs away desperately to find his house, "Sasuke!"

**Neko no Vampire**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Dawn of Resistance**

"Sasuke! Where are you!" Naruto runs along the alleys, calling for his mysterious friend. He calls for him again as his tears start rolling from his eyes, "Sasuke! Answer me tte ba yo!" He runs faster and ends up getting tripped by a stray block of stone.

"Oh dear, a trapped rat, isn't he?" Naruto stops running and freezes at his spot. Then a pair of red eyes shows up behind him again and a clawed hand runs gently at his neck, "How about we take him for dinner?" The two shadows have caught up with him and are about to eat him alive…

"Ah, Yayoi… you do have tastes for exotic food, don't you?" The other licks her lips loudly and then Naruto clutches his eyes closed in utmost fear and the thought of dying. He whispers, however, in hopes and denial, "Sasuke-neko… help me… please." The vicious fangs are about to strike… until he hears a peculiar ring of a bell, followed by…

"Naruto-kyu!"

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto-kyu! Wake up!"

_Wake up?_ Naruto opens his eyes and he sees Sasuke grinning widely since he's getting pulled up to the blond's face. Naruto blinks for a moment and then Sasuke sends a small lick at his lips… only to scream and push the raven away, "What the fuck tte ba yo!"

"Ouw, Naruto-kyu." Sasuke rubs his head that hit the blond's foot by accident and then the blond looks around to find himself in his room. He then looks at Sasuke to ask after banishing his madness, "How'd I get here?" Sasuke then rakes his hands to comb Naruto's hair, "Naruto-kyu, I found you lying at an alley so I took you home." Naruto sighs and is about to thank Sasuke if he didn't notice one thing… "Sasuke-hentai-neko… why am I not wearing pants?"

"Huh? I don't like it so I—" Naruto then charges at him and tries to strangle the guy, "Fuck, dammit you cat!" The raven then concentrates on the arm trying to bruise his neck, "Nyaaa! Naruto-kyu! Stop… strangling me…" A naughty blush then runs his face as the blond notices that he is indeed half-naked and the cat is enjoying the fact that he's under Naruto.

"The fuck…" Naruto then frowns as he sees yet another pair of twitching cat ears… and then Sasuke then holds Naruto's shoulder and licks the blond's lips again. The blond then pulls himself back but is still sitting at the cat's groin, "Geez, Sasuke-neko. Stop doing that…"

"Nyaaa, Naruto-kyu… I just can't help it." The naughty eyes grow scheming as the raven pulls Naruto to him and rolls to the side, putting Naruto under him. The blond, however, throws another punch straight at the raven's face, "No way I'm a let you fuck me tte ba yo!"

"Ouw, Naruto-kyu, you're so mean!" Sasuke whines and then Naruto now pushes him gently so they can both sit up… as he pulls the sheets to cover his pride. He then looks outside the closed window as he remembers the event about the two shadows and the vampire that interrupted his peek-a-boo with Hinata's breasts.

"Hey, Naruto-kyu…" Sasuke then hugs Naruto and sways him lightly while embracing him tighter. The blond hasn't made much reaction… but rather continues with his deep thinking, "Hey, Sasuke-neko, you think vampires exist?" Sasuke then brushes himself at Naruto's chest to a comfortable position and whispers, "I don't know. Haven't seen one…"

"I have… will you believe me?" Naruto whispers and then Sasuke scoots closer to lay his chin at the blond's shoulder, "Naruto-kyu doesn't have the reason to lie." The blond sighs and pats Sasuke's head with the one nearest to him, "Yeah. Thanks. I wanna go back to sleep."

"Can I sleep _with_ you?" Sasuke then asks excitedly but Naruto bothers not to answer as he pulls the sheets to his shoulder. The cat then banishes his maniacal smile… only to gaze through the window. He slowly gets off the bed and opens the entry to glare at the distant shadow that seems to be looking back at him. Naruto then whispers, "Sasuke… doko ka (where are you)?"

Sasuke then closes the window and slips under the sheets to embrace Naruto from behind, "Neh, Naruto-kyu… is it okay if I—" The raven slowly slips his hands down to Naruto's waist… creeping to touch the precious length. Naruto then growls and elbows Sasuke slightly, "Touch me and I'll kill you."

Sasuke then smiles like a child again as he starts hearing Naruto's soft snores. He then runs his hands back to Naruto's shoulders as he whispers, "You don't to worry about vampires, Naruto-kyu. I'll protect you." He is about to hug him tighter when Naruto suddenly jerks away and off the bed, "Hinata-chan! Ouw!"

—

**Konoha State University (Homeroom and Male's Lavatory)**

**Monday, 7:59 AM**

—

Naruto arrives in the classroom to find most people crowding at a seat and Hinata is not yet in. He frowns and makes his way to the crowd, "What gives?" A pinky who has her hands at her hips responds to his question and answers, "They're watching a footage where vampires are said to be spotted. But I don't believe it. That must be some cats or something."

"But Sakura… they don't appear like cats." A blonde woman with a big front starts to disagree with the pinky. They start to exclaim at their words while Naruto watches her boobs move a little at every stressed word. Sakura, the pinky, then notices it and slaps (more like punches) Naruto to the side, "Quit it, tousaku (pervert)!"

Naruto then walks to his seat while massaging his sore cheek… and notices Hinata walk in the room. He then approaches her and greets him, "Hinata-chan, good morning." She twitches and then smiles sweetly at Naruto, "Oh, good morning, too, Naruto-kun." The blond then notices a strange gleam of relief in her eyes as she shifts her gaze away from him.

The classes have come and gone until it reaches lunchtime. Naruto then goes to the male's lavatory and twitches as he sees a black cat sitting at the sill of the broken exhaust fan. He walks nearer and then the cat looks down at him as well… and then it hops away from the sill. Naruto frowns and then he walks towards the urinals and does his thing for a moment.

Blam!

The blond twitches and then feels a very bad aura creeping up his spine. His leak gets a bit longer since his fear is getting the best of his bladder… until something goes through the wall just at his side. He practically screams and falls on his ass… watching a figure of a tall woman destroying yet another wall to get out of the room. _What… the fuck…_

He then sees Sakura run after the woman… laying a glance at him with his dick still out his pants. He stands up and is about to follow them when he hears the same ring last night. He then feels sleepy and so he crashes down the floor… but someone have caught him so he won't land on the debris. "Seriously… in broad daylight."

—

**Konoha State University (Nurse Room and Hallway)**

**Monday, 3 PM**

—

Naruto opens his eyes and somewhat expects a certain annoying voice to wake him up. _What am I thinking…? Sasuke-neko couldn't be in school._ The blond sits up and looks around the Nurse Room… to see not the feminine nurse but the beautiful respected doctor. He then calls her attention, "Kurenai-sensei?"

She turns to him and smiles, "Uzumaki-san, you're awake. Akasuna-sensei found you lying around the garden. And you're somewhat dusted by cement particles." The blond twitches yet again and then thinks about the scene he has witnessed earlier. He then exclaims, "The last thing I remembered was… I was at the lavatory and then…" _Wait… am I supposed to say that I was taking a leak when a woman breaks through the walls and Sakura follows through?_

"And then?" Kurenai asks and then Naruto shakes his head and gets off the bed, "Nothing, Kurenai-sensei. I… I'm going back to class." She then chases Naruto for a moment and hands him a letter, "Oh, you forgot to get your pass." Naruto then nods and takes the folded paper… only to read it along the way, "Hmmm, I only have one more class to attend."

A piece of paper then falls from the pass and Naruto picks it up to read with his mind. _You didn't see anyone at the lavatory._ His azure orbs widen in uncertainty and a bit fear… _fuck, I've been always scared ever since I have seen that vampire._ The blond then goes on and runs back… to his house.

—

**Namikaze Residence**

**3:30 PM**

—

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto calls out and then no one seems to answer him… until he hears a clash at the kitchen. He goes to the place after taking off his shoes clumsily… only to find the back door open and some utensils are scattered on the floor. He frowns at the mess and looks around to see if there has been a robbery. _Oh, fuck. What the hell is going on? Wait… is that the terebi (television)?_

Naruto goes to see the TV which is left open and the news is all about recent murders that happened last night. The blond frowns at the shown pictures… like proofs that the vampires have attacked the whole family in the said house. He then looks around and goes to the kitchen to close the back door… only to see a familiar cat licking its hand atop the concrete fence. _The cat from earlier…_

It jumps off and then Naruto walks out to see where it goes… "Naruto-kyu!" Sasuke jumps at him from the side and they fall hardly to the ground. He pushes the cat's face away from his as he tries to lick him again, "Aw dammit, Sasuke-neko! What the fuck!"

"Naruto-kyu! I'm so scared!" Sasuke cries childishly at his chest as he squirms around, "Monsters are eating people!" Naruto gets pissed off and then hits Sasuke's head, "Stop it. I know…" Sasuke then eyes at him but he shifts his eyes at where he has seen the cat, "Maybe vampires do exist… and they're going to attack soon."

Sasuke creeps nearer and steals a lick at the blond's lips again… but Naruto then just looks at him. The guy sits up and asks, "Are you scared, too, Naruto-kyu?" Naruto shrugs his shoulder after he sits up from the previous position, "It's not like it'll change something. Let's just get inside… it's getting cold."

[End of Chapter 2]

Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Preview: Chapter 3: Afternoon with Sakura-chan**

"What are you chasing, Haruno!" Naruto runs quicker and then Sakura turns at a corner and suddenly draws out a gun to shoot at the fast black thing hopping around. She curses, "The fuck…"

"Sakura. It's heading 10 o'clock from your position." Ino speaks to her through the earphone the pinky is wearing and then she gasps, "The amusement park!"

"Hey, Haruno!" Naruto continues running after her and then Ino gasps from the other line, "Wait, Sakura! There are lots of them there at that alley!" One clawed hand then grabs Naruto to the wall and Sakura yells, "Uzumaki!"


End file.
